


It's all just temporary

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lucy-centric - Freeform, Roommates, Set during the one year separation, Short One Shot, Training, unison raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Lucy tries to convince herself that Fairy Tail will be back together.
Relationships: Yukino Aguria/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Kudos: 15
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	It's all just temporary

Unchanging. That was one of Fairy Tail's greatest qualities. No matter what, Lucy was always sure that when she returned to her guild at the end of every battle, everyone in it would be brawling and laughing as if nothing had happened.

But this time wasn't like the others. This time the guild had dissolved, her companions went different ways and Lucy was left alone trying to convince herself that this isn't the end. That this is just a hard moment that they must overcome in their own ways and soon their family will be brought back together.

* * *

It was taking longer than she expected. Yukino was kind enough to offer a place for her to stay since she was evicted after failing to pay her rent for three months, and she was looking for a job in the writing business.

 _This is just temporary_ , she tries to convince herself. She tries to have faith even though keeping track of her old guildmates becomes harder. 

Levy and Gajeel are working to reconstruct the council and, according to the letters they exchange, they are doing pretty well. Gray and Juvia disappeared almost at the same time Natsu did, she has no idea where any of them could be. Erza was around for the first few weeks, but suddenly she also went away.

Wendy is with Lamia Scale now and she seems to be happy with them. Lucy wonders if she should have gone with her. If she should join Sabertooth instead.

 _This is just temporary_ , she lies to herself as the days spent sleeping in her Yukino's spare room become weeks. A supposedly brief stay with the other celestial mage turns into arrangements for how to divide the apartment's expenses and then, without really noticing, half a year has passed since the guild's dissolution.

"What if it's not?" Yukino told her one night, after finding out she rejected a promotion and discovering the board where Lucy was attempting to keep track of her friends.

The blonde doesn't know how to answer, she just stands in the middle of the living room until the silver-haired girl gently holds her by the arms. Soon, she lets herself melt into a comforting embrace.

"Nothing is forever."

Maybe she was right. Maybe it was time to let go.

* * *

It's been nine months since the guild's dissolution. She is slowly giving up on hope, even if she does keep collecting information about everyone's whereabouts.

Yukino is helping her keep her mind off. They have been training together and building up their magic power. They had discovered they could use some of their spirits' power through stardresses, it would take some time for them to perfect the technique but there was no rush.

During one of their training sessions, at the foot of a mountain, a wyvern appeared. It was stronger than they thought and they had already used a lot of power beforehand. Yet, when it seemed like they were cornered between stone and a scaly jaw, they joined hands and spent the last of their energy using unison raid. The attack didn't kill the creature, still, it made enough damage for it run away with its tail between its legs.

The two sank to the ground in relief, laughing with exhilaration. Lucy isn't sure if it was her who, amid the adrenaline of the moment, grabbed Yukino's soft cheeks or if it was the other girl who pulled her in by burying her hands in golden hair. The only thing she's sure of is that she has never kissed lips like hers.

* * *

A year has passed, Lucy has made peace with the fact that Fairy Tail will never return. She is now an editor at sorcerer's weekly living happily in a two-bedroom apartment with her girlfriend and it's all that she needs at the moment.

Until Natsu appears the last day of the Grand Magic Games, melting down the dome.

Lucy is so mad. She is so mad at him for leaving and she's overjoyed that he's back, that she was _right._

"I don't know how long it'll take to find everyone," she told Yukino while she packed her bags. They had to find the others and the old leads she had found months ago were a good start, but who knew what had changed in all that time.

"Just be careful," they both can sense there will be war in the near future, "and if you need help, you can always count with Sabertooth."

Lucy is grateful to her for many things, mostly because now, if they fail to bring back the guild, at least she knows that she will be fine.


End file.
